


Come Home Soon

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Dean, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nicknames, Panty Kink, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam is a Little Shit, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Sexy Castiel, Sexy Sam, Slight Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Dean, Top Sam, cam sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having his usual day at work when he gets a message from Sam, which definitely succeeds in making his day more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Soon

He thought that it was just another Tuesday. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Honestly, Dean should have known that something was up when his phone went off.

He _always_ made sure to put his phone on either vibrate or silent when he was at work because his boss, Zachariah, was the Dick of all dicks. He hated Dean with a passion for a number of reasons, the main ones being because he was gay and not afraid to stand up to his shit. Dean honestly felt that if he could Zachariah would have fired him on his first day. Luckily, the only people that could fire him were the owners of the company, and they freaking loved him.

Mostly because every Christmas party, Dean brought about ten of Cas's fucking delicious holiday pies.

Also luckily, when his phone went off ( _HEEEEEAT OF THE MOMENT!)_ , Zachariah was nowhere to be found, having left about five minutes earlier to take his lunch break (which meant he was downstairs on the first floor harrasing the building's information desk worker, Meg Masters.). As a matter of fact, the entire floor was deserted save for Dean, who had his lunches made by Cas for the week since Zach (“Don't call me that, Mr. Winchester, I am your superior.) had saddled him with his own workload instead of doing it himself.

Which means that no one saw him yelp and almost fall our of his chair when his loud ass ringtone went off, echoing through the whole floor. He scrambled for his bag, where he kept his phone always just so Zach (I mean it, Mr. Winchester, show some respect!) wouldn't have another reason to chew his ear off.

He finally made contact with his phone at the bottom of the bag, quickly pulling it out and tapping at the screen, silencing it before turning the volume down until it vibrated in his hand, signaling that the phone was now firmly in vibrate mode. Clicking through his notifications, he frowned when he saw that the most recent message was from Sam.

Sam wouldn't message him if it wasn't something important. He took a bite of the salad Cas had made (“You better eat the salad this time, or I won't give you your morning blowjob for two weeks! I'll give them to Sam.”) and clicked on the message, only to promptly choke on it as an image of Sam’s defined abs and hard cock framed in his favorite pair of black satin and lace panties, the head glistening with a large bead of pre-cum sitting precariously on top, filled the screen. Underneath that was a message.

_Sammy: Dee...I've got this huge boner that just doesn't want to go away._

Dean jumped as the phone vibrated in his hand, another photo popping up underneath that one. This time it was of Sam's face and upper body, taken at a downward angle so that it seemed as if Sam was looking down at him, his eyes hooded and dark and his teeth embedded in his bottom lip lightly as he gently ran a thumb over his pebbled nipple.

A hard shiver ran down his spine and he took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes shutting tightly. The way the camera was angled and that face. It was as if Sam was looking down at him while he was on his knees, sucking his baby brother's cock into his warm, eager mouth, hearing those gasps and half formed cries of his name, his body jerking and heaving in his hands as he manipulated and played his body like the world’s finest instrument.

He took a deep breath and typed out a reply with lightly trembling fingers.

_Dean: Goddammit Sammy, I'm at work._

A reply came through less than a minute later.

_Sammy: But Dee, I'm so hard. I can't stop thinking about your mouth on me, big brother._

He sucked in a breath and held it, his dick pulsing hard in his jeans once, letting him know it wouldn't long to get hard if this continued. He fucking loved it when Sam called him that. The younger only called him that once in a blue moon, or when he made him while he was buried deep inside him. He said it was sorta embarrassing. But Dean preened under the name, becoming wild in bed and leaving his two partners satisfied beyond belief.

_Dean: You're playing a dangerous game, baby boy. I'm at work._

_Sammy: But Dee, look…_

Another image popped up, this time of Sam's large, smooth hand wrapped tightly around his cock underneath the panties, leaving just enough to the imagination for Dean to practically start panting in his seat, his cock starting to fatten up beneath his slacks.

_Sammy: I want you here. I miss your mouth on me, big brother. It feels so much better than my hand._

_Dean: Fuck, Sam…_

_Sammy: Yes, fuck Sam. Please._

He locked his phone and practically threw it on his desk, running both hands through his hair as he glared at the small device, then at the rock hard erection in his pants. He never could resist either of his partners, and they both knew it, often using it to get their way when the three were arguing or when they wanted something.

The phone vibrated once on the desk and Dean tried painfully to ignore it, grabbing his water from his lunch bag and opening it, chugging half in one go in a vain attempt to cool down his body. He glanced at the clock and sighed softly. Only ten fucking minutes had went by. Thank god that lunches here usually ran about an hour and a half long. He had time to try and calm down his apparently starving for sex brother.

His phone had vibrated again while he was in his thoughts and now it vibrated a third time, calling for his attention. He sighed and grabbed it, tapping until he could see his brother's new messages.

The first one was a picture of Sam's crotch once more, the front of the panties pulled down underneath his baby boy's shaved balls, showing off his cock, shining in the light with what Dean assumed was a combination of pre-cum and lube.

The second one actually surprised Dean a little bit.

It was a picture of Sam with his arm around Cas, grocery bags held in his hands as he smiled blindingly at the camera, a blush high on his cheeks. Dean chuckled softly. No wonder Sam was running wild. Cas hadn't been there to stop him. The picture had the third message under it.

_Sammy: Look who walked in on my fun time! Guess since you're not here, he’ll have to take responsibility._

The brunette pouted, a little put out that Sam and Cas got to have fun while he sat here with the mother of all boners, when his phone vibrated again, another picture popping up. He hissed through his teeth at the image, pushing a hand against his dick immediately to try and relieve the pressure that suddenly appeared from him growing harder.

The picture was a little blurry, but he could still see what happening. This time Cas must have been holding the one holding the camera, because Sam's hands seemed to be busy. Dean could see that Sam had Cas lifted up against the front door, biting and sucking hickies into the pale neck. Cas’s head was tossed back against the wood, those pretty eyes of his squeezed shut and his mouth open to let out what Dean knew from experience had to be the most delicious and filthy moan.

While he was admiring that picture, another came through, this one definitely more blurry but still visible. In this photo, Cas seemed to be laid out on the floor, both of his hands clenched tight in Sam's hair as he arched up towards the mouth attached to his nipple. So Sam had the phone again. Dean typed out a message, panting softly.

_Dean: God, look at you two. So fucking sexy for me. Such fucking teases. I should spank the both of you until your cheeks are fucking cherry red._

The reply took a little longer to arrive, but it was well worth the wait when it did. A close up picture of two of Sam's fingers, sinking deep inside of Cas’s hole, spreading the tight little ring mercilessly and giving Dean a glimpse inside of the other.

Dean cursed loudly, glancing at the clock. Twenty five more minutes had went by, which means that in total everyone had been gone for lunch for about forty minutes. Which means that he had forty minutes before everyone came back. Making a quick decision, he quickly packed his lunch back into his bag. He could eat it later, Zach be damned. He shoved the bag next to his computer and grabbed his phone, heading to the elevators. He knew exactly where he could go for a quick jerk off session.

* * *

 

A couple minutes found him sliding the lock shut on an out of order bathroom on the 13th floor. No one came to this bathroom. No one even came to this floor. The rumor around the building was that the floor was haunted by the ghost of a vengeful business associate, but Dean didn't believe in horror stories like that.

There was no such thing as monsters and ghosts and all that supernatural stuff.

In the time that it took him to travel from the floor he was on to the bathroom, his phone had vibrated four times, and he pulled it out of his pocket with breathless excitement, quickly thumbing it open to get to his messages. To his surprise, along with two pictures, a caption on each one, there were also two videos. He moaned softly and put his phone on the floor, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers and hanging the rest of his clothes on the door. It wouldn't do to go back to work covered in cum. At least if he came on these he could hide it under his other clothes. Eagerly grabbing his phone once more, he settled against the door, squeezing his cock softly as he looked over the first picture.

It the photo, he could see that Cas was spread out on his hands and knees, Sam's Dick buried deep inside of him, pressed up against beautifully round cheeks, one of which Dean could see had a bright red handprint on it. The caption read, “He’s making the prettiest noises for us, Dee. Sounds like such a slut.”

Dean hissed, he hand starting to stroke up and down as he moved on to the next photo. In it was the faces of both his boys, Sam up behind Cas with the smarmiest look on his face while Cas just stared at the camera in blissed out contentment, two of Sam's long fingers pushing into his mouth and holding it open so that Dean could see the way the male’s tongue twisted around them enticingly, bringing to mind the exceedingly wonderful blowhobs that Cas gave him every morning and any other time as well, how that tongue would lick up and down the length of his cock and whisper cries and pleas in his ear when they fucked.

The caption under this photo read, “Wanna hear?”

Dean did, desperately, and he quickly clicked on the first video. Instantly the sounds of Cas being fucked filled the room. Dean could hear those sounds from a mile away, and he relished in them now. The video looked just like the previous photo, except now Cas was moving and talking, and Sam was nowhere to be seen, although the jerking of Cas’s body let Dean know exactly where his baby brother was. Cas was speaking, looking into the camera with half lidded eyes.

_“D-Dean! H-help! Sam's e-evil- ah! Fuck! Dean! Hah! Ah! Shit, S-Sam! Ah!”_

In the background, Sam chuckled in an admittedly evil way. _“Show him your pretty ring, angel.”_

The video ended and Dean quickly started the next one, his hand moving even faster. At the start of this one, Cas groaned and then the camera moved shakily before focusing on Cas’s cock, around which was wrapped one of their gel cock rings, stretched impossibly tight and looking like it was getting tighter by the second. The camera then panned to Both Cas and Sam's faces once more, Cas with his head tossed back against the broad shoulder being him and Sam resting his head on the others. Sam still had his evil smirk on as he whispered into Cas’s ear loud enough for it to be audible to Dean.

_“Now tell your Daddy what his little brother told you.”_

Dean moaned out loud, his hand moving faster. He loved it when either of the two called him Daddy.

Cas moaned right along with him on camera, his body shaking as he fought to speak. _“S-Sam said I don't get to cum u-until Daddy comes home. S-so please come home soon. I gotta come. N-need it.”_

This video ended as well and Dean grunted in frustration as he slammed his head back against the door. He imagined that he was there with them, making Cas suck him into his mouth while Sam fucked him. Muffling what was sure to be incredibly loud moans as he was filled from both ends, one pair of hands buried in his hair and one gripping his ass with enough force to leave bruises on that pale skin.

Spitting into the palm of his hand, he really went to work, stroking his cock with rough, full length strokes, swirling his whole hand around the to just like he liked it. But he would give anything to be inside the mouth of one or both of his lovers. His moans echoed off the bathroom walls, along with the slick sounds of what couldn't be anything else except a man pleasuring himself. He could smell it, his pre-cum and the scent of sweaty male skin as he thunbee the head of his cock hard, sending a shudder down his spine that made him gasp aloud. He could feel his orgasm approaching. Just a little more…

His phone went off on the floor, making him look down at the still open messages from Sam. The image immediately sent him off into a blinding orgasm, his loud cry barely stifled by the hand that he threw over his mouth at the last second in a flimsy play at trying to keep quiet.

On the screen was a picture of Cas, his arms thrown across his face and tears leaking down his cheeks. His body was flushed and his cock was hard, curved up against his stomach and seeming to be turning slightly purple. There was cum splattered across his body from the neck down, ending at his crotch, where it seemed to be smeared in, presumably from Sam.

The caption underneath read, “Come home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know where this came from. But kudos and likes are appreciated!!! Maybe even some comments??


End file.
